As a resonator for effecting resonance at a predetermined frequency, there has been known a coaxial resonator composed of a dielectric block, an inner conductor disposed in an inner surface of a through hole formed in the dielectric block, and an outer conductor disposed externally of the dielectric block (refer to Patent literature 1, for example).